Silver Cross
by Sun Wolf
Summary: The inner senshi find themselves transported to a parallel dimension, where a new threat known as Silver Cross awaits them. Can the senshi unravel the mysteries of Silver Cross, and return home? Reviews are greatly appreciated. CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP!
1. Far From Home

sc01

**Silver Cross****  
  
**Prologue  


  
In the begining, an emperor reigned. No one knew where he came from, or how old he was because there was no record of his birth. It was as if he had appeared out of nowhere. This wasn't far from the truth, because he was a temperal being who had been born at the end of time, and brought to the begining to live his life.   
  
The emperor wasn't a kind ruler. To make things worse, he was immortal. Over the eons his power grew, and all learned to fear him. All he cared about, was himself. The suffering of those around him meant nothing to him. As long as he got what he wanted, what else mattered?   
  
After eons of his tyrany, 7 artifacts were forged that had the power to resist him. But the emperor found, and took them away before they could be used against him. He was impressed with the power of the artifacts, so he did not destroy them. But he couldn't allow them to be used against him, either. He scattered the 7 artifacts across the Multiverse.   
  
One of these artifacts found its way to a peaceful civilization. The Threnogem, as its creators called it, was a seemingly ordinary silver crystal. It fell into the hands of the royal family of this civilization. The power of the Threnogem protected the good people of this civilization for thousands of years, before the emperor sent his agents to destroy it.   
  
They nearly succeeded in their mission, before they were driven back by the Threnogem. Over time, other attempts had been made, but all were stopped. Then one fateful day, a tragic event changed all that: The people who used the Threnogem suddenly found themselves shifted to another place in the Multiverse. And the Threnogem did NOT go with them......   
  
**  
******

Chapter 1  
  
Far From Home  


  
Through an icy shadow, fell a girl. It felt like she was falling, levetating, moving forwards, backwards, and to the sides, all at once. The void around her was filled with silent screams that were both audible, AND inaudible at the same time. Just as the girl thought she was going to go mad, it ended as abruptly as it began.   
  
The girl looked around. "Where am I?" she thought. "This place isn't home. Where is this place?" Standing up, she felt the after effects of interdimensional travel: Nausia, and a throbbing headache. At least she hadn't lost her memories. "Rei!" she shouted, wincing at the painful headache. "Ami! Minako! Makoto! Where ARE you?!"   
  
"They can't hear you," replied a voice behind the girl. She spun around to see a young man in his midtwenties. "You are the only one who materialized," he continued. "Are you an interdimensional traveler, too? You are certainly not like the natives of this world."   
  
The man was tall and lanky. He had long dark hair, and a pale complexion. He was wearing denim shorts, and a white T-shirt. He had an expresion of both friendship, and sincerity.   
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked him. "And where is here?"   
  
"I have gone by many names in many worlds," he responded crypticly. "I have chosen the name Ryan Falstaff in this one. As for my real name, it is Aragos. This world is Thelaria, and it is a world I would very much like to leave if I knew of a way to. Now you know who I am. Who, may I ask, are you?"   
  
The girl extended her hand to shake his. "My name is Usagi," she replied. "I'm from Crystal Tokyo, but I don't know what WORLD it is."   
  
"Fair enough," Aragos said absently. "By the way, if your friends ARE here, you might want to try looking in town. Just walk north along this road for half a mile. You can't miss it."   
  
"Thank you, Aragos," Usagi said as she looked down the road. "Ummm, anything else I should know about this place?"   
  
"Just one," Aragos responded. "Don't let anyone know you're not.... local. They tend to fear what they don't understand. Ya know, I could go with you if you want. I could act as a guide."   
  
"I'd like that. Can we get going, then?" The 2 started along the road, and came into town 10 minutes later. Sirens could be heard as an ambulance raced around a corner with its lights flashing.   
  
Usagi watched as the ambulence sped past them towards a crowd up ahead. "I wonder what's going on," she commented. "Do you see what's happening, Aragos? Ummm, Aragos? Where'd you go?!"   
Aragos was already running, and was halfway to the scene when Usagi spotted him. Usagi gave out a sigh of frustration, and chased after him.   
  
  


*********  
  


When a girl's life is on the line, will Aragos do _everything_ in his power to save her? Or will he heed the laws of his own world, that forbids him to interfere? Find out when you read the second chapter of Silver Cross entitled: Life And Death. 


	2. Life And Death

sc02

**Chapter 2  
  
Life And Death******  


  
Aragos was already on the scene when Usagi caught up to him. Looking through the heavy crowd that had gathered, Usagi could barely see Aragos as he spoke to the victim on the ground, and the paramedics.   
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked the man next to her.   
  
"Some young lady just got hit by a car at a high speed," The man replied in a sorrowful tone. "Poor thing. She didn't have a chance. Got hit before she could even react. The moterist is right over there, if you'd like to talk to him. But personally I think he's in a state of shock still, because his account of what happened doesn't make sense at all." As the man spoke, he pointed out the moterist, who was trying very hard to explain to the police what had happened.   
  
"Okay sir," the detective said flatly as Usagi approached. "Let's go over this one more time. You were driving along, minding your own business when _what_ happened?"   
  
The moterist sighed heavily, before explaining yet again what happened. "This girl appears outta _nowhere_, and before I can hit my brakes, she gets thrown maybe 20 feet when I hit her."   
  
"And you didn't see where she ran out from?" inquired the detective, not believing him.   
  
"Officer," the moterist replied. "I already told you. She didn't run out into the street. I would have seen that. She popped out of thin air, right in front of my car."   
  
Usagi blinked as the motorist made his statement. She turned to look at the victim, still lying on the pavement. It was everything Usagi could do to keep herself from colapsing when she saw her.   
  
Usagi knew that blue hair, anywhere. "Ami!" she cried. Usagi watched as the paramedics tried to revive her.   
  
"She's not responding!" one paramedic shouted to his friend. "Frank, get me the charger thingy!"   
  
Aragos spun around and shot him a look. "_Charger thingy?!_ You don't know your own equipment?"   
  
Frank grabbed the equipment as he answered "There was a mixup on the roster. We aren't supposed to _be_ here. We're just _students_!"   
  
"That musta been _some_ mixup," Aragos retorted as the first student prepared to use what he refered to as the _charger thingy_. "How could such an error happen?"   
  
The first student activated the device, but nothing happened. He tried again, and again nothing happened. Panicked, he made a third attempt. The device continued to be ineffective. "It's not working, Frank!" the student called out with a quivering and squeeking voice. "It's gone dead!"   
  
"That's impossible, Tom!" Frank called back. Frank ran over to Tom. "I charged that thing myself, this morning. It _can't_ be dead."   
  
"It _can_ and it _is_," Aragos interjected. "I certainly hope you know CPR, because she needs it _now_!"   
  
"CPR..." Stammered Tom, as he looked to Frank. Frank just returned the look, with a glint of fear behind his eyes.   
  
"You don't even know CPR?!" Aragos shouted. "Step aside. I am an MD, and as of now I am taking over the procedures." Tom and Frank wasted no time in giving Aragos room to work, as Aragos moved in to save Ami before it was too late.   
_  
You can not interfere with the mortals._   
  
Aragos shook it off. He knew that voice. The voice that only Aragos could hear. The voice that resignated inside his mind. Aragos knew what the voice meant by it. It was one of the oldest laws of his world. In accordance with this law, Aragos was bound by limitations. He could help a mortal, but he could only use mortal skills and techniques. Anything above that, was forbidden. Aragos began administering CPR to Ami.   
_  
You are only wasting your time._   
  
Ignoring the voice, Aragos continued his work. He had been trying for 2 minutes, without success.   
_  
Forget about her. She is beyond saving, and you know it._   
  
It was true. Aragos knew Ami wasn't going to live. It was too late to save her life this way. If only he could use his powers for her...   
_  
You know the law..._   
  
"_Yes, I know, _" Aragos thought, as he felt the last of Ami's life slip away. Aragos slowly rose to his feet. Turning around, he saw Usagi standing behind him with a look of hope in her eyes.   
  
"Is Ami alright?" Usagi asked, her voice trembling.   
  
Aragos drew a deep breath before telling Usagi the news he knew she didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry," Aragos said quietly. "There was nothing I could do for her. Your friend is dead."   
  
Usagi fell to her knees. "Noooooooo!!!" she wailed mournfully.   
_  
You could not have saved her. It was her fate to die._   
  
"_But why?_" Aragos thought.   
_  
I don't expect you to understand. Perhaps some day you will. But for now, you have one simple task to carry out._   
  
"_What is the task?_"   
_  
You are to kill your little friend. The one who is now screaming over the loss of that girl. Send your friend to join her._   
  
It was now clear to Aragos that the only reason this girl was dead, was because the voice that only he could hear, wanted it. Aragos looked over to Ami's lifeless body. Laws or no laws, Aragos refused to allow it. Aragos knelt down and placed his hands upon Ami's chest. No longer holding back, he filled Ami's body with a powerful lifeforce.   
_  
What do you think you are doing?!_   
  
Aragos ignored it, as Ami woke up. Sitting up, Ami watched as Usagi's misery changed to overwhelming joy.   
  
"What happened?" Ami asked Usagi, rather confused. "All I remember is a car hitting me, and then waking up just now."   
  
"It doesn't matter," Usagi answered. "The important thing is that you're alive.   
  
In the shadows, two figures watched the happy reunion. One held a small device in her hand. She was punching buttons on the device, when the other spoke.   
  
"Well?" asked the person without the device. "Did we succeed, or didn't we?"   
  
"I've ran the information three times," answered the one with the device in a flat tone. "I keep getting the same results. Mercury lives."   
  
"I thought you said that she was dead," the one without the device scoffed. "How can she be dead one moment, and alive the next?"   
  
"The traitor saved her," was all the one with the device said.   
  


*********  


  
When a friend is behaving strangely, can Usagi and Ami bring her to her senses without hurting her? Who's was the voice that wanted Ami and Usagi to die? And who were the two figures in the shadows? The answers to these questions await you in the third chapter of Silver Cross, entitled: Hellfire.   



	3. Hellfire

Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hellfire  
  


Midnight.   
  
Seated about a long rectangular table were 12 men. Through the smoke and shadows filling the room, a serious matter was being discussed. One could feel the increasing tension as raised voices argued their views.   
  
"Do you really think attacking head on will work?" Asked the man in the senior position at the table. "You're a fool if you think it will."   
  
"With all due respect _Highness_," the man sitting four chairs away on the prince's right side sneered, "I think it is _you_ who is the fool. You had your chance, and failed. You are merely comparing me to yourself."   
  
"No Tark," the prince replied, glaring at him. "I am speaking from _experience_. Yes, I failed to eliminate the threat. However, what you fail to grasp is the fact that the _reason_ I failed is that I did exactly what you are proposing. I strode forth into battle without first studying my enemy. They will defeat you as they defeated me. No, it is far better to find a different approach."   
  
"If I may speak, your Highness?" interrupted the man directly across from Tark.   
  
The prince glanced to the left, and nodded. "Yes Andwonk, what is it?"   
  
Andwonk drew a breath. "Your Highness, would it be possible to clone those who stand in our way, and use the clones to eliminate our enemy?"   
  
The prince was silent as he considered Andwonk's proposal. "Sounds promising," he said with a nod. "How soon can you begin?"   
  
"I can begin immediately, your Highness." Andwonk scribbled down a few notes in his notebook. "I will have the details for Project Silver Cross for you in the morning."   
  
"Very well," the prince responded, pleased. "And when can I expect the finished results of Project Silver Cross?"   
  
Andwonk calculated the figures, and began to look nervous. "Your Highness, I calculate it will take 50 years to complete Project Silver Cross."   
  
The prince was suddenly unimpressed. "That is unacceptable. We need something we can use _now_. However, commence operation. ùIt is always a wise move to have a plan we can fall back on. Tark, we shall execute your proposal. If it fails, we will still have Andwonk's Silver Cross."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aragos woke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. Smashing the clock against the wall, Aragos reflected back on his dream. The same dream had been occurring much more frequently, lately. What was happening today? Aragos staggered out of bed, and looked at his calendar. The calendar read: "August 3rd, 1999". Under the date was penciled in: "Usagi, Truman Mall, 10:00 am". Looking at the smashed alarm clock, Aragos saw it was 9:00. He hurried to get ready to go.   
  
It was 10:30 by the time Aragos got to the mall. Glancing around, he saw Usagi and Ami talking to 2 teenage girls. Aragos remembered Ami. It had been three days since the car accident nearly took her life. If he hadn't broken the laws of his world, Ami would not have been standing there today.   
  
Aragos called out to Usagi and Ami. Usagi waved, and called to him to come over.   
  
"Ryan, have you met Melissa and Sarah?" Usagi asked with a smile.   
  
Aragos glanced at Melissa and Sarah. There was something familiar about these girls. Something Aragos couldn't quite place, but he knew it was there. "No, I haven't," was all he said as he extended his hand in greeting.   
  
Melissa just stood as if nothing had happened, but Sarah shook his hand without hesitation. "I'm Sarah," she said, "Sarah Collins." Gesturing to Melissa, she added: "This is Melissa Ellen. Don't let her attitude get to you, she's like that with everyone."   
  
Usagi, Ami and Aragos walked into the mall with Melissa and Sarah in tow. The mall was rather quiet, considering it was a Saturday. Melissa was punching buttons on a small flat device that looked like a cross between an organizer and a Game boy. The colors swirling about on the display moved into a pattern, and Melissa quickly put it away just before Usagi looked in her direction.   
  
Usagi leaned close to Ami and whispered. "Do you think Melissa and Sarah are watching us?" She quietly asked. "They seem too serious to me."   
  
Melissa nudged Sarah, and pointed over to the food court. Sarah looked, and saw the girl Melissa was pointing to. "Miranda!" Sarah called out, waving to the girl at the table. Sarah started walking towards Miranda, and Melissa followed.   
  
Ami watched as the girls left. "I guess _that_ answers your question," was all Ami said.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last name? Tristal.   
First name? Miranda.   
Middle initial? L.   
Birthday? December 13, 2048...   
  
Miranda looked at what she just wrote on the application, and quickly crumpled it up. She walked over to a store counter, and called the boy on duty, over. "Ummm hi," Miranda said nervously, "I'm going to need another application. I seem to have made a mistake." The boy rolled his eyes. She had asked for _three_ already.   
  
"Here," the boy said, giving her a handful of applications. "Maybe _these_ will be enough?"   
  
Miranda took the stack of papers, and turned to see Melissa and Sarah standing behind her. Melissa grabbed the papers out of Miranda's hand, and looked them over. Melissa showed a copy to Sarah.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Melissa asked Miranda, accusingly. "We have a job to do. Forget about your stupid acting and _focus_ for once, you stupid waste of genetics."  
  
"At least I know _how_ to have fun," Miranda retorted as she put on her black sunglasses.  
  
"Distraction....**"** Melissa said to no one in particular. "quelles nécessite?"  
(Rough English translation: "Fun.... who needs it?")  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi and Ami sat in the food court with Aragos. The three of them were talking about the differences between Usagi and Ami's world, and Thelaria.  
  
"So your world has the use of magic?" Aragos asked as he reached for a slice of pizza. "That's better than here. Magic seems practically nonexistent here. Even _my own_ magic is weakened here."  
  
"Is it stronger in your world?" Usagi asked with interest.  
  
Aragos nodded. "My world is called Reil. In Reil, such powers as magic are as natural as breathing."  
  
"And that's how you were able to save Ami the other day?"  
  
"Yes," Aragos said with another nod, "although I was actually forbidden to do so."  
  
Forbidden?" asked Ami. "Who would forbid it, and _why_?"  
  
"My emperor," replied Aragos as he finished his pizza and reached for another slice. "Emperor Remulis wanted me to just let you die. That's why I have decided to turn my back on him, forever."  
  
"Hi," said a voice from behind. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
The three at the table looked to see the owner of the voice. The owner was a girl dressed all in black. She was wearing a black dress, and a black coat over that. She was wearing a black beret which hid her hair from view, and her eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. Melissa and Sarah were with her.  
  
"You can sit down," Usagi said. "I'm Usagi, and this is Ami and Ryan."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," the girl in black said with a smile. "I'm Miranda." Miranda sat down, and placed her purse on the floor. Sarah and Melissa sat down as well.   
  
"That looks good," Sarah said, noticing the pizza. "How about I go get us a second one?" Sarah got up, kicking Miranda's purse over. No one noticed a device identical to Melissa's, fall out of Miranda's purse as she set it back up.  
  
Melissa glanced towards Sarah, and got up. "I'll go help her," she said distantly.  
  
Miranda watched Sarah and Melissa leave, and then looked at the pizza. "Hey guys," Miranda subtly pleaded, "can I have some of that? I haven't had a chance to eat, really."  
  
Usagi looked at Aragos, who had bought the pizza in the first place. Aragos simply nodded . "Help yourself," he replied with a smile.  
  
The moment Miranda picked up a slice of pizza, a powerful force hit the table. Everyone at the table was thrown to the ground, where upon they were immediately met with sharp pain in their heads. The only one who wasn't effected was Aragos. Due to intense training in the art of psychic combat, he had more than enough power to shield his mind from this assault. Diverting some of his power, he managed to shield Usagi and Ami as well. Miranda, he noticed, had run off during the confusion.  
  
"Wha... what happened?!" Usagi stammered as she tried to get up, still shaking.  
  
Ami looked along the trajectory of the blast. "Over there!" She cried, pointing at two figures at the far end of the food court. Looking closer, they could see the fukus quite clearly.   
  
"Senshi?!" Usagi cried, unable to believe it.   
  
One of the "senshi" was punching buttons on a device, while the other began her next attack.  
  
"Aytac... Sonic.... WAVE!" commanded the "senshi" in a red fuku with silver trim. Extending her hand for the release, the air around it vibrated a little as Aragos, Usagi, and Ami were hit by another shockwave stronger than the first.   
  
Ami was the first one back on her feet. "Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!" she commanded, holding her transformation tool in position. Due to the lack of magical energy in Thelaria, she almost couldn't transform.  
  
Ami's transformation took longer than usual. She finally completed just in time to hear "Mars.... Flame.... SNIPER!", and was nearly hit by the familiar fiery shaft that was obviously intended for her.  
  
Sailor Mars was standing to Mercury's left. Mars readied herself for her next attack.   
  
Usagi got up, and was looking for her crystal. It was nowhere to be found. Usagi could _not_ transform.  
  
Out of nowhere, a new voice called out "Dreius.... Arctic.... BLAST!" A freezing wind carrying ice shards blew at the senshi. Sailor Mercury was caught by a piece of ice, cutting into her side. The wind interfered with Sailor Mars' attack, as well as threw her against a wall.  
  
The "senshi" who had yet not attacked, staggered for a moment. Catching this, Sailor Mercury turned her focus toward her.  
  
"Mercury... Aqua... RHAPSODY!" commanded Mercury, but nothing happened. "Mercury... Aqua... RHAPSODY!" she commanded again, this time doubling her efforts. As with her transformation, her attack was weakened. However, it was strong enough to knock her target off her feet.  
  
Sailor Mars blinked for a moment, and put her hand to her forehead. Her throbbing headache would just have to wait till after the fight, though.   
  
Sailor Dreius looked at the "senshi" who was hit by Sailor Mercury's attack. "Sailor Marduk!" she screamed. "What _happened_?!"  
  
Sailor Marduk shot her a glare. "You twit!" Marduk screamed back. "You let them break my control over her! We've lost our advantage. Retreat!"  
  
Marduk pressed a button on her device, and a portal opened. Sailors Marduk, Aytac, and Dreius ran through. The portal then closed behind them.  
  
Sailors Mercury and Mars reverted back to Ami and Rei. Ami collapsed to the ground in pain from her injury. Usagi and Rei helped her up, and Aragos healed her.   
  
Rei watched as the wound closed itself without a flaw. "Looks like you're pretty handy to have around," Rei commented as Aragos finished his task, "unlike _some_ people I know sometimes...."  
  
Usagi spun around to glare at her. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"  
  
"You know very _well_ what I mean, Odongo Atama...."  
  
"Oooooh... I think we should have left you with _them _!"  
  
Rei and Usagi exchanged raspberries. Aragos went over to Ami and asked "Are they always like this?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Yes," she said, "always."  
  
Ami went to set the table and chairs upright again, and saw something beneath the table. "What's this?" she announced as she picked it up.  
  
Everyone gathered around to see what Ami had found. It was 6 inches long, 4 inches wide, and 1.5 inches deep. A screen took up the top third of the device, and a strange assortment of buttons took up the rest. A symbol was above the screen: a silver cross. Ami soon found the power switch, and activated it. The screen lit up in swirling colors.   
  
"That's it?" Rei asked a little disappointed, "It's just some toy?"  
  
"Hey Ami," interrupted Usagi, "what's a diagnostics check?"  
  
"A diagnostic check makes sure a system is working right," Ami said. "Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't know," Usagi admitted. "Oh good, it finished. Let's see what this thing is, now."  
  
The others looked, but it was the same colors swirling around as before. Ami tried a few random buttons to try to clear it up, but nothing improved.  
  
"Temperal files?" Usagi asked. "Huh? 2065? This thing has records all the way to the year 2065? How can that be?" Usagi was suddenly aware that everyone was looking right at her. "What...?"  
  
Aragos looked at the display, and then back to her. "You can read this?" he asked.  
  
"Well of course. It's all right there." Usagi pointed at the text on the screen. Aragos looked right at the swirling colors Usagi was pointing to.  
  
"That's just colors swirling around," Ami told her.  
  
"No," Usagi replied, "it's words. Type written, and easy to read. You can't see it?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.   
  
Ami handed Usagi the device. Ami told her "You should have it, since your the only one who can read it."  
  
"Thanks Ami," Usagi said as she punched a few buttons on it. "I found a tutorial. I should be able to learn how to use this data link in no time."  
  
I don't get it," Aragos interjected. "I though Sailor Marduk took this _with_ her."  
  
"She did," Usagi answered, "but this one belongs to Sailor Dreius."  
  
"Dreius?" Rei chimed in. "No _wonder_ Usagi's the only one who can read it... It's tuned to _ditzes_!"  
  


*******  


  
Usagi has found Ami and Rei, but Makoto and Minako are still out there somewhere. Can Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Aragos find them in time? Or will Silver Cross get to them _first _? Find out in the fourth chapter of Silver Cross entitled: Delila.


	4. Delila

sc04

Chapter 4  
Delila  


  
In an old house on Terrence Avenue, Minako was walking downstairs to find Makoto. Looking at a clock, she reasoned that she'd find Makoto in the kitchen. It had been a stroke of luck that they had met their hostess, Mary Surpine.   
  
Mary and Makoto were both in the kitchen. "Makoto," Mary was saying as Minako entered the room, "I appreciate your wanting to help, but I would like to make tonight's dinner on my own. You run along with your friend, and I'll call you when it's time for tea."  
  
"Ok Mary," Makoto answered feeling a little dejected, "C'mon Minako, let's see if we can _find_ something out there."  
  
Minako caught Makoto's meaning. She was refering to looking for the other senshi. Minako agreed, and walked outside with Makoto.  
  
The two searched for two hours, before returning to Mary's house. They saw Mary in the kitchen. Mary looked at the two girls, and gave them a syrupy smile. "Tea will be ready in a few minutes," she told them.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Usagi, Ami, and Rei were at Aragos' house. Rei and Ami were sitting in the living room, while Usagi went through the records in the data link, hoping to lock on to Makoto and Minako. Aragos was in the kitchen, making snacks for everyone. Being immortal made it rather easy for Aragos to have expertise in just about every field there was. Aragos brought the tray of sweets out to his guests.  
  
"I found them!" Usagi shouted, causing Aragos to drop the tray. "According to this, they aren't very far. Just on the other side of town, I think."  
  
"Does it say where we can find them now?" Aragos inquired.  
  
Usagi punched a few buttons, and the joyful expresion on her face faded. "It says here that Makoto and Minako were found dead at 491 Terrence Avenue," she told them, not wanting to believe it. "The autopsy showed they died from poison on August 4th, 1999 at 5:17 pm. August 4th? That's _today_!" All eyes went to the clock on the wall that read: "5:03 pm".  
  
The four ran outside and jumped into Aragos' car. Speeding across town, Usagi checked the data link one more time. According to the data link, Makoto and Minako would die from stab wounds at 6:19 pm. Usagi stared at the display, trying to understand why it changed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Mary poured the tea into three cups. Reaching into a cupboard, she pulled out a package of almond cookies. Mixing cyanide into the tea had been a stroke of genius. Being immune to poisons herself, they would never suspect the tea since she would drink it as well. Also, if they noticed that the tea tasted like almonds, she could claim "it must be the almond cookies".  
  
The doorbell rang. Setting the poisoned tea on the counter, Mary went to see who was visiting. Opening the door, Mary saw Sailors Marduk, Aytac, and Dreius.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Mary demanded as the members of Silver Cross pushed their way into her house.  
  
"Where are they?" demanded Sailor Aytac.  
  
"Where is _who_?" Mary countered.  
  
"Don't play games lady," Sailor Dreius warned as she formed a dagger out of ice, "we _know_ they're here."  
  
Sailor Marduk consulted her data link. "They're in the kitchen," she told them flatly. When they went into the kitchen, Marduk slapped Dreius in her face.  
  
"What was _that_ for?" Dreius whined.  
  
"Yeah Marduk," Aytac chimed in, "explain."  
  
Marduk looked at them both. "Does the name _Surpine_ mean anything to you...?" she asked the two.  
  
"Ohhh...." Dreius and Aytac said together.  
  
_____________________________  
Aragos slammed on the brakes in the driveway at Mary's house. Usagi was the first one out of the car. She ran into the house. "Minako! Makoto! It's a trap!" she screamed.   
  
Makoto heard Usagi and turned just in time to see Dreius coming at her with her ice dagger. A well placed kick shattered the blade.  
  
"So _what_ if you break my blade," Dreius taunted Makoto, "I can just make _another_!"  
  
As Dreius formed her replacement, she was hit by a ball of black energy. Simalar balls hit Marduk and Aytac, as well. The attack threw them out of the house.  
  
Mary hobbled into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Makoto brushed herself off. "I don't know," Makoto answered, "but if my friend hadn't arrived when she did, I'm sure the three of us would be dead now."  
  
Aragos stepped into the kitchen. Glancing around, he saw Mary. "Delila?" he said to her. "Delila, what are _you_ doing here?"  
  
Mary looked at Aragos in amazement. "Aragos?" She responded. "Can it really be you?"  
  
"Yes my love," Aragos said as he took Delila into his arms, "it's me. Oh how long it's been since we were last together."  
  
"Yes...." Delila said softly as she settled into his embrace.  
  
Usagi tapped Aragos on the shoulder, breaking the spell. "Oh Delila," Aragos began, "I'd like you to meet some new friends of mine." Delila glanced at Usagi, and flinched. Aragos noticed, and added "oh, you've already met?"  
  
"Perhaps your friends would like to stay for tea?" Delila asked, changing the subject.   
  
Aragos looked at the tea, and noticed the cookies. "Almond cookies?" Aragos mused, "I think we'll pass on the tea. I remember the _last_ time I trusted _your_ tea."  
  


**********  


  
The inner senshi are reunited, and Aragos has been reunited with his beloved Delila. But why did Delila want to kill Minako and Makoto? How does Delila know Usagi? These questions answered in the fifth chapter of Silver Cross entitled: Time Games.


	5. Time Games

Time Games

Chapter 5  
Time Games  


  
In a dark and misty corridor, there was a woman. The woman leaned up against a wall, and sighed in frustration. Hearing footsteps approaching, she straightened herself up. After all, she was a _queen_. It simply would not do for her subjects to see her like _this_.  
  
The owner of the footsteps came into view. His prismatic wings still shimmered, even in the dimmest of lights. His tail twitched about, balancing his movements with perfect grace. He walked over to the queen, and kissed her hand. "What is the situation, Delila?" he asked the queen.  
  
"Oh it's you, Aragos," Delila answered. "It's a disaster. Zoicite has failed me yet again. But on the plus side, I found you the ideal host body for you to possess. He is Prince Endymion himself. I'm sending Zoicite to bring him to us."  
  
Aragos folded his wings around himself. "I don't trust Zoicite," Aragos warned Delila, "I've been watching him. He might disregard your authority, and damage my new host body." Aragos breathed a sigh of boredom. "So how much longer do we have to keep up this charade?" he continued. "I grow weary of waiting."  
  
"Just until we have the necessary energy to crush this world," Delila returned.  
  
"And until then I must remain hidden from view?" Aragos pointed out. "What am I supposed to do if I'm discovered? Say _pay no attention to the man behind the curtain_?!"  
  
Aragos disappeared at the sound of footsteps. Zoicite bowed to Delila. "Queen Beryl," Zoicite addressed her, "I am ready to collect the last two Rainbow Crystals. I await your approval."  
  
"You may go," Delila consented, "but bring me Tuxedo Kamen _unharmed_. Do you understand me, Zoicite?"  
  
"Perfectly, my queen," was Zoicite's answer as he disappeared to carry out his task.  
  
------------------------------------  
Aragos awoke, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "_What happened? _" he thought to himself. "_I remember so very little of that mission. Why does it keep coming back to _haunt_ me? _" Aragos continued to ponder his dream. "_I remember that it was a failure, but what_ happened _there? _"   
  
Looking at the clock, he noticed it was 2:00 am. "Well," Aragos reasoned, "I'm up. I might as well fix a snack before going back to bed."  
  
Since everyone else was asleep, Aragos allowed his shadow to reflect his true self. He still retained his human form, but his shadow and reflection showed the real him. He stopped in front of his mirror, and admired his reflection. He looked over his beautiful wings that shimmered as he moved. He glanced at his face, with his hooked beak protruding from it. He reached up to touch his face, and his reflection showed his claws.  
  
Remembering that he wanted a snack, Aragos willed his shadow and reflection to show him as Ryan Falstaff again. Opening the door, he walked into the hall.  
  
Aragos made a sandwich, and brought it back to his room. In just a few moments, he had devoured it. Aragos climbed back into bed, where upon Delila reached over to him and pulled him close.  
  
"Where did you disappear to, darling?" Delila asked him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Aragos answered distantly. "What happened to us in Medari? It's been haunting me quite a bit, lately."  
  
"We nearly crushed Medari," Delila answered with an undertone that told Aragos she could have gone all night without being reminded of it. "If it hadn't been for Sailor Moon and her lot, we would have succeeded. I _still_ want my revenge for that brat _killing_ me."  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Aragos pondered aloud. "Wasn't she the one with that _locket_?" Seeing Delila simply nod in response, he added "I'll never forget that damned _bug zapper_ of a trinket. Damned thing nearly killed _me_ as well."  
  
"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten _after_ all," Delila commented as she rested her head on Aragos' chest. "I've been thinking. Why do you suppose we're here? Doesn't it seem strange that we would be here just in time for the senshi to just suddenly fall into our hands?"  
  
"What are you implying, Delila?" Aragos asked, not sure if he'd like her answer.  
  
Delila looked up to see Aragos's face. "We've been given a second chance," she said. "His Imperial Majesty has seen fit to grant us the honor of killing them, once and for all. At last we shall have our revenge for what they did to us!"  
  
Aragos was appalled to hear this. "The way I recall," he informed her, "_we_ attacked _them_! The way I see it, justice was served by what they did to us. I say we forgive and forget."  
  
"I will _never_ forgive them," was all Delila said as she drifted off to sleep in Aragos' embrace.  
  
..._Remember back to before Thelaria or Medari were young_....  
  
Aragos sat in bed, trying to ignore Remulis' telepathic statement. He was through with Remulis. Never again would he follow the emperor's commands.  
  
..._'Never' is a long time, my son..._  
  
"I'm _not_ your _son _!" Aragos thought in reply. "I am nothing to you but a _weapon_. I refuse to follow you."  
  
..._That will change within the next twenty-four hours, mark my words_...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sarah was the first one up. After consulting her data link, she woke Melissa and Miranda. Melissa got up without a problem, but Miranda was another matter.  
  
"Oh yes Willie," Miranda said in her sleep, "I'd _love_ to be Juliet."  
  
Sarah groaned, and splashed Miranda with a glass of water on her nightstand.  
  
Miranda woke up, sputtering. Looking at Sarah and Melissa, she looked upset. "Hey!" she whined, "_You're_ not Shakespeare."  
  
"How observant," Melissa said in a mocking tone, "I guess even _you_ can think _sometimes_."  
  
"We have a job to do," Sarah reminded Miranda, "we have to kill the senshi. There are only three of us, and all five of them are together now. Six if you count the traitor, Aragos. We need to strike now, while they are still weak. Do you understand?"  
  
Miranda simply nodded.  
  
"Then let's go," Melissa insisted as she consulted her data link.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Aragos woke up, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He sat at the the table, and pondered the turn of events. Delila was still asleep in his bed, so Aragos had time to think. Delila knew that his other guests were the Senshi. It was only a matter of time before she tried to kill them _again_.  
  
Aragos knew about Delila's power. He could fight off Silver Cross without a problem, but Delila was another matter completely. Aragos knew he wouldn't be able to protect the senshi from Delila for long. He needed to even the odds.  
  
Aragos remembered something Andwonk once mentioned to him. The "time game", he called it. All Aragos had to do, was travel through time, and send help to himself at the moment of his choosing. With time travel as a factor, it didn't matter when he did it. He just had to know what time and place to send his "cavalry". Looking at a clock, Aragos knew who he would recruit. He would do it tonight. They would arrive just in time for dinner.  
  
Usagi came into the dining room, and found Aragos cooking breakfast. He was humming a tune as he flipped the eggs and bacon. Aragos hummed his tune without realizing the tune was "Moonlight Densetsu". Usagi didn't notice, either. Aragos set breakfast on the table, and called everyone to breakfast.  
  
One by one, the senshi came to the table. As the last was sitting down, the front door ripped away from it's hinges. Aragos raised his mind shields over everyone, just as the psychic assault hit. Sailors Marduk, Aytac, and Dreius entered the house. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako immediately invoked their transformations.  
  
"Dreius arctic... BLAST!" commanded Sailor Dreius. Ice shards flew at Sailor Venus, catching her in the arm.  
  
"Mars flame... SNIPER!" commanded Sailor Mars, to avenge her wounded friend. Her flame shaft nailed Dreius, and burned her side. Dreius screamed in pain and rage.  
  
"Aytac sonic... WAVE!" Sailor Aytac commanded, but her attack was deflected as Aragos increased his protective barrier around his friends and himself.  
  
A beam of black energy hit the shield. Aragos could feel the strain as he tried to fight against Delila's attack. Aragos knew it was a matter of minutes before he reached the breaking point, and she penetrated his defenses. In sheer desperation, Aragos looked at the clock on the wall, and committed the time to memory.  
  
Delila's attack ceased as an object flew by her, cutting her face as it passed. As it embedded its tip into the floor, the object was identified as a red rose. Delila's eyes flashed with anger as she recognized the all too familiar attack. Looking around, she saw him in the doorway. "Tuxedo Kamen," she seethed.  
  
"I see my identity is already established," Tuxedo Kamen remarked. "I don't know what this is all about, but you'll fail as surely as we're standing here!"  
  
"We?" Delila returned.  
  
"That's right!" came a voice from behind Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen stepped aside, and allowed Sailor Chibi Moon to be seen. Usagi saw them too, and noticed they looked older. Sailor Chibi Moon was noticeably older, and looked like she was in her early twenties. She looked like she did when she had been turned into Black Lady, but without the darkness within her.   
  
Delila unleashed another beam of black energy at the two of them.  
  
"Moon... Light... FLASH!" Chibi Moon commanded. Unlike the other senshi, Sailor Chibi Moon had _no_ trouble getting her powers to work. Delila was hit by an explosion of blinding white light. The members of Silver Cross were hit as well. All four were critically injured.  
  
Usagi ran to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibi Moon. "You're here!" She cried happily.  
  
Both of them embraced Usagi. "It's been so long," Tuxedo Kamen said. "We've missed you so much."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Gee, I'm only gone a week, and you miss me that much?" Usagi replied.  
  
"A week?" Chibi Moon mused. "Mother, you've been gone for _ten years_!"  
  
Aytac and Marduk got up. "Umm," Mars interrupted, "Can we talk about this _later_?"  
  
Marduk punched some buttons on her data link, while Aytac prepared her attack. "Aytac... Sonic... WAVE!" she commanded. Again, she couldn't break through Aragos' shield.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In the depths of a high tech laboratory, Andwonk was racing through the halls. He had been monitoring the progress of Silver Cross, and had received the report Marduk had sent. Silver Cross was dying. He skidded to a halt when he reached the main cloning lab.  
  
"Dr. Andwonk," one of the interns said, "what is the matter?"   
  
"How many clones are we making?" Andwonk asked him.  
  
"Three Sir," the intern answered, "just as you ordered."  
  
"I've decided three wont be enough," Andwonk informed the scientists. "Double the quota."  
  
Yes Sir," the scientists all said in unison, as they began carrying out their new assignment.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Katsura... Wayward.... SOUL!" commanded Sailor Katsura. Her black orb hit Aragos' shield, weakening it further. A few more, and Katsura would break through.  
  
"Moon... Light... FLASH!" Chibi Moon commanded, focusing her attack at the center of the five Silver Cross "senshi". Her attack was halted by something flying by her, nearly cutting her hand. As the object embedded its tip into the floor, it was identified as a dagger. Chibi Moon looked around for whoever threw it, and saw him by the stairs. "Wh.. who are you?!" she demanded.  
  
"They call me," the man in the dark cloak sneered, "Shade." Shade drew his sword, and charged towards Chibi Moon. Tuxedo Kamen stepped in his way, and met Shade's sword with his cane. Sparks flew as the terrible powers within Shade's darksword collided with the holy powers within Tuxedo Kamen's cane.  
  
"Chibi Moon, now!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he fended off Shade's attack.  
  
Chibi Moon stepped forward, and invoked her attack. The explosion of light hit dead center, and all six members of Silver Cross had the fight knocked out of them. Shade opened a portal with his data link, and the members of Silver Cross escaped through it one by one. Just before Shade escaped through it, he turned to the senshi. "You may have won the battle Medarians," he spat, "But _we_ will win the _war_!"  
  
Aragos relaxed his guard, and looked at Delila. She had lost consciousness during the attack. Picking her up, Aragos carried Delila upstairs and put her to bed. He returned to the others, and considered what Shade had said.  
  
"It's a good thing you came when you did," Usagi was telling her husband and daughter when Aragos came back.  
  
"Yeah," Rei added, "We might have been killed if you hadn't shown up."  
  
"I see you've grown up a bit, Chibi Moon," Minako commented.  
  
"And learned a new trick, too!" Makoto added, smiling.  
  
Aragos drew a breath. "I can get you out of here now," Aragos told them, "just tell me when."  
  
Rei punched some buttons on the data link. "I think we should," Rei said. "At least we'd be fighting them on our own grounds."  
  
"Where's Ami?" Chibi Usa asked her mother.  
  
Usagi lowered her eyes, and tried to fight back the tears. "There was a car accident the day we arrived," Usagi explained. "Some guy wouldn't let us get anywhere _near_ it. When Rei found that data link, we learned that Ami was in it. She died."  
  
Chibi Usa's legs folded under her, and she screamed a mournful wail. Aragos walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There might be a way to bring her back," he told her.  
  
Chibi Usa looked up at him. "How?" she asked him.  
  
"You must reorder Time," Aragos explained. "Kunara knows how to do this. Kunara is a Surpine, and the Mistress of Timespace. Search for her, and if she deems you worthy, she'll show herself for you."  
  
"And she can bring Ami back?" Chibi Usa asked.  
  
Aragos simply nodded. "We must depart for the Surpine Kingdom," he said. "I'll wake Delila. Together, she and I can open the gates out of Thelaria.  
  
Delila came down the stairs. "No need," she said, "I heard everything. Let us _leave_ this infernal prison!"  
  
Aragos became a fiery ball of light, and flew at the other people in the room. Sweeping everyone up into the light, he flew off towards a distant valley.  
  
Arriving at their destination, Aragos reverted back to Ryan Falstaff, and turned to Usagi. "Take the pendant, and put it on _before_ taking the scepter," he told her. "If you take the scepter first, you will die."  
  
As Usagi nodded in understanding, Aragos and Delila took flight. Hovering back to back, they took each other's hands. In a flash of light, Aragos was transformed into a jeweled pendant, and Delila was transformed into a silver scepter. The pendant and scepter floated down to Usagi, who took them as instructed.  
  
Protected by the pendant, Usagi took the scepter. Guided by Delila's will, Usagi pointed the scepter towards a triangle of stones. A single orb of power leapt from the scepter, and struck the center of the triangle. As the portal opened, a surge of gravity pulled everyone in.  
  


***************  


  
The senshi have left Thelaria, with the help of Aragos and Delila. As they transcend the gate, they can't help but wonder if they will reach the Surpine Kingdom in time. With Silver Cross hot on their heels, will they find Kunara before it's too late? Find out in the sixth chapter of Silver Cross entitled: Nightmare's End.


	6. Nightmare's End

Chapter 6  
Nightmare's End

  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood on her balcony, admiring the view. It was a perfect night. There were no clouds, and the stars twinkled as they always did on nights like this. Neo Queen Serenity looked out over the kingdom she and Endymion shared, as the cool Autumn wind whistled through her hair.  
  
"Beautiful night," Endymion commented as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Chibi Usa's asleep. Why not come to bed, love?"  
  
"Alright Mamo-chan," the queen of Crystal Tokyo replied. As they entered their royal bed chambers, a knock came at the door. Endymion walked over to answer it. Opening the door, he found Chibi Usa standing in the hall.  
  
"Chibi Usa," Endymion yawned, "what's the matter? I thought you were going to bed."  
  
"I got halfway to my room," Chibi Usa explained, "when I felt _them_ coming."   
  
"Them?" Endymion asked absently.  
  
"Yes," Chibi Usa responded. "I think Tark is back again."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity came to the door and had heard everything. "Who's Tark?" She asked her daughter.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
On the bridge of a ship cruising through space, Aragos and Delila monitored their prisoners. One of the cell doors was open, but Aragos wasn't worried. He knew what he was doing. The two in the cell were under the influence of the Nightmare's End.  
  
Delila on on the other hand, _was_ worried. They were too close to risk losing their revenge, and here was Aragos, _letting them out _! "You'd better know what you're doing," she griped.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Let us _out_ of here!" screamed Makoto as she pounded against the door to their cell. Makoto gave up to take a break. Looking over to Rei and Minako, Makoto could see Rei was still trying to get Minako to realize she was hallucinating.  
  
"When we get out of here," grumbled Makoto, "remind me to to use those double crossing snakes for target practice."  
  
"Huh?" Minako said as she woke from the hallucinations. "What happened to the volleyball tournament? Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere cruel," Makoto answered as she sat down next to her confused friend. "Are you ok, Minako?"  
  
Minako nodded, and looked around. "Where are Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi Usa?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know," answered Rei. "And I bet that ditz is dreaming about Mamoru again, and wont wake up no matter _what_ happens."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In cabin A14, two people were playing chess. The girl who was playing as white, moved her rook into position. "Checkmate," she told the boy seated opposite to her.  
  
"Not that I'm surprised," the young man replied. "You _always_ win this game, Danielle."  
  
Danielle smiled as she ran her fingers through her turquoise hair. "Maybe someday you'll beat me Kevin," she returned with a smile.   
  
"But not today," Kevin observed as he glanced at the clock on their wall, "it's time to go to work. I suggest you get down to the brig _on time_ today, or Aragos might throw you in with the senshi."  
  
A smile crept its way across Danielle's face. "_Yes_," she thought to herself, "_that would be such a _shame_ now, wouldn't it_?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
On the bridge of the Nightmare's End, Aragos and Delila discussed what would be done with the senshi.  
  
"We'll deal with Serenity and Endymion first," Aragos explained. "As soon as they are in position, we'll kill them together. Then we'll deal with the others in Cell Three."  
  
"And what of Serenity's little brat?" Delila inquired. "I sense _your_ power within her. You _better_ not be that brat's _father_." Delila glared at Aragos.  
  
"I possessed her father," Aragos answered honestly. "She is of my power, but not of my blood."  
  
"So what do we do with her?" Delila asked, accepting Aragos' answer.  
  
"We'll train her as Silver Cross," Aragos responded. "She will fit in quite well."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
There was a sound of metal sliding on metal. A small flap opened in the door, and three trays of food were passed into Cell Three. Rei took them and passed them out among her friends and herself.  
  
"Let us out of here," demanded Makoto before the flap was closed again.  
  
"You want out?" came Danielle's voice on the other side of the door. "Why would I want to do _that_?"   
  
Danielle could be heard slightly laughing at them. Makoto started beating at the door. "You wouldn't be laughing if I could get my hands on you!" she screamed at Danielle.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Danielle mused. "All right, I'll let you out." Danielle pulled out her transformation tool. "Kitsune Power Make Up!" she commanded, and transformed into Sailor Kitsune. Transformation completed, Sailor Kitsune unlocked the cell.  
  
Makoto rushed Kitsune, and started hitting and kicking her as hard as she could. Kitsune grinned wickedly, and threw Makoto aside. Just as Rei was about to pick up where Makoto left off, Kitsune made her move. "Mercury... Aqua.... RHAPSODY!" Kitsune commanded.  
  
It is only speculation as to whether the attack itself, or the fact that Kitsune was using _Mercury's_ attack, knocked the three off their feet. Kitsune waved her hand in their direction, and Rei was surrounded by a red aura of light. The aura leapt from Rei's body in a stream of light, into Kitsune.  
  
Having assimilated Rei's powers, Kitsune could now combine it with the powers she already had. "Kitsune... Nuclear... WINTER!" she commanded. Kitsune relished in the screams of her victims. Oh, they would live through it. Kitsune was holding back so she could let them suffer.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chibi Usa awoke in the medical bay. Her hands and feet were chained to the table, and the doctor standing over her had a syringe in his hand.  
  
"What's the needle for?" Chibi Usa asked the doctor, dreading his answer.  
  
"Just a standard blood test," the doctor informed her.  
  
"Why am I getting a blood test?" Chibi Usa inquired.  
  
"So that we can get an accurate DNA reading," the doctor explained. "All Silver Cross equipment is tuned to specific DNA frequencies, to insure that no one can use it except for the person it was issued to."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chibi Usa asked the doctor, confused by his last answer.  
  
"You have been chosen to join Silver Cross," the doctor explained. "You are being given a great honor."  
  
"If it's such a great honor," Chibi Usa retorted, "then why did you have to chain me up like this?"  
  
"You were delirious," the doctor told her. "You kept _insisting_ that your name was 'Chibi Usa', and _not_ 'Mellara'."  
  
"But I _am_ Chibi Usa!" Chibi Usa insisted. "I don't know _who_ this Mellara person is, but I'm _not_ her!"  
  
"Yes you are," came a voice from the door, "you just don't know because nobody ever told you."  
  
The doctor turned to see Aragos standing in the doorway. The doctor bowed to Aragos. "Prince Aragos," the doctor said apologetically, "please forgive me. I can't do my job with your daughter acting like _this _!"  
  
"_Daughter_?!" Chibi Usa squawked.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and Endymion followed their daughter through the corridors of the palace. Along the way, Endymion had filled in the gaps for his wife. He had explained how General Tark led his army upon their kingdom only three hours after the inner senshi vanished.   
  
"They were after something they called the Threnogem," Endymion explained to her as they rounded a corner. "No one knows what their Threnogem was, but the silver crystal went missing about that time. We all thought _you_ had it."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Aragos made his way down to the brig. Things were going quite well with Chibi Usa, until he got that transmission about Sailor Kitsune releasing the prisoners to satisfy her own ego. Aragos opened the last door to the brig, and closed it behind him.   
  
Everyone froze as they saw who came into the brig. Kitsune consulted her data link, and slowly backed away in shock. Minako stared, not knowing what to say. Rei's jaw dropped. Makoto stepped forward. "Ami?" Makoto asked the new arrival to the brig. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes," Aragos lied, "it's me. I've finally _found_ you all!"  
  
"That's impossible, Mercury!" Kitsune accused the blue haired girl standing at the door to the brig. "I saw you _die_ in that car accident! Shade and I made _sure_ of it!" Kitsune's accusing glare turned to a look of cruel glee. "No matter though," she continued, "it'll be fun getting to kill you all over again."  
  
"Kill _me_ ?" Aragos laughed, "That would most certainly be an achievement to tell your grand kids, but I just don't see that happening." Aragos flicked his wrist, and Kitsune was hovering three feet off the floor.  
  
Rei was the first to sense it. Edging over to Minako and Makoto, she murmured "that's _not_ Ami." Makoto and Minako nodded in agreement. The three slipped through the door to the brig while "Ami" was busy. After rummaging through lockers in the guardhouse, the three senshi found their confiscated belongings.  
  
After the senshi were gone, Aragos dropped his disguise. Aragos took great satisfaction in the choking sounds Kitsune made as she realized who he was. Aragos allowed himself a smirk, before baring his fangs in disapproval towards a rather terrified Sailor Kitsune.  
  
"If you _ever_ undermine my authority again," Aragos seethed, "I will stuff you into the largest meat grinder I can find, and activate it while you are still protesting. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Kitsune nodded frantically.  
  
"Good!" Aragos spat as he released Kitsune. "I am needed in the medical bay. The new recruit needs... persuasion. Find Marduk, and tell her to meet me there."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sailor Marduk arrived in the medical bay, and looked at the new recruit. Marduk looked to Aragos. "Your Highness," Marduk protested. "With all due respect, this is the enemy. Do you honestly expect her to become one of _us_?!"  
  
Aragos walked over to Marduk. "Your concern has been dually noted," he replied calmly, "and you're right. She has been completely defiant. That's why you're here. I want you to get into her mind, and help her... see things our way."  
  
Chibi Usa struggled against her restraints, to no avail. She knew what they meant by "seeing things _their_ way". They weren't the first to employ such dirty tactics. Chibi Usa still remembered when the Doom Phantom took control of her mind. Never again! She was _determined_ to keep them out.  
  
Marduk looked flustered. "Your Highness," she reported, "there is an unusually high resistance in her. I'm afraid I can't penetrate her mental defenses. I'll need the help of the Nightmare's End."  
  
"So shall it be," Aragos approved. Going to a console, Aragos accessed the ship's systems. A few quick searches, and he had what he needed. "All we need to do," he announced to everybody in the room, "is terminate the nonessential functions, and we'll have the power to do it. Anybody object to weightlessness and no recreational facilities for the foreseeable future?" Seeing that there were no objections, Aragos sent the command to terminate the non-essentials. "It will be ready in just a few moments," he told the others.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sailors Mars, Venus, and Jupiter ran along a corridor. After consulting the data link, they had discovered that Mamoru and Usagi were about to be executed in this very hallway. The three senshi were determined to change the unfortunate event.   
  
Sailor Venus spotted them ahead, and pointed them out to the others. They saw Usagi and Mamoru, chasing after an unseen enemy. Sailor Mars looked beyond them, and saw Delila step out from around a corner. She had a sword in her hand.  
  
Delila grinned as she readied herself for the kill. Oh how long she had waited for this. She started to swing at Usagi.  
  
"Jupiter... Oak... Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter commanded, and hit Delila just before she could make contact with Usagi. As Delila picked herself up off the floor, she glared at the new arrivals. Delila raised her sword to try again.  
  
Delila's attack was cut short when she lost her balance. The artificial gravity had been shut off! "You wont be so lucky next time!" spat Delila as she made her escape. She _had_ to get to the bridge.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The gravity wasn't the only function shut down. In order to break through Chibi Usa's defenses, Aragos was forced to shut down all illusions currently in use. Aragos wondered how the prisoners would react.   
  
The reactions however, would have to wait. Aragos walked over to the table, where the new recruit was still chained down. "Who are you?" Aragos asked her.  
  
"My name," Chibi Usa answered, "is Mellara Surpine."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Usagi looked at the "rod" she had tried to use to fight Tark. No longer blinded by illusions, she saw that it was nothing but a plunger. Sweat dropping, she laughed it off and remarked, "it could have been _worse_, I guess."  
  
"How so?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
Usagi drew a breath before blurting out, "It _could_ have been a _spatula _!"  
  
Sailor Mars buried her face in her hands. "I'm not even going to ask," she said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Where's Chibi Usa?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"We don't know," Sailor Jupiter reported.   
  
Mars checked the data link. "This thing says she was taken to the medical bay," she translated.  
  
The group made their way to the medical bay without incident. Floating through the door, they saw Chibi Usa punching buttons on a data link. Chibi Usa looked up, and gestured to Shade and Sailor Kitsune. "Kill them," Chibi Usa ordered as gravity was restored.  
  
Shade drew a dagger, and threw it at Sailor Venus before the shock set in. The dagger grazed her side, drawing a trickle of blood.   
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Venus asked him unimpressed, and then collapsed to the floor in pain.  
  
"Ahhh, the venom is moving swiftly," Shade taunted. Shade watched in cruel glee, as the venom from his dagger worked its way through Venus' bloodstream. He watched as her friends tried in vain to stop the venom from spreading through her body. As the seconds ticked by, Venus grew weaker and weaker, until her suffering suddenly ended.  
  
With an air of satisfaction, Shade levitated Sailor Venus' lifeless body, and set it ablaze. Grinning wickedly, Shade drew a breath. "Don't you just love the smell of burning flesh in the morning?" he commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh yes," replied Sailor Kitsune, who had somehow managed to find a stick and a marshmallow to roast.  
  
"That's enough," Chibi Usa scolded as she headed for the door. "Finish the job, and then report to me. I'll be on the bridge."  
  
"Mellara!" Kitsune called out nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Chibi Usa responded.  
  
"Shade killed Venus before I could assimilate her powers," Kitsune reported.  
  
"So use the timelock," Chibi Usa instructed with annoyance in her voice. "Really, do I have to think of _everything_?" Chibi Usa stormed out the door.  
  
As Chibi Usa left, the realization hit home.  
  
"Mellara?!" Usagi confirmed.  
  
"She sided with _them_?!" Sailor Jupiter added. "What's going on???"  
  
"I don't know," answered Mars, "but that 'timelock' of theirs..."  
  
"What about it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, confused.  
  
"Can we use it, ourselves?" Rei proposed, hopefully. "Can we change all this?"  
  
Without another word, the location of the timelock was looked up on the data link. The timelock was discovered to be on F Deck, Aft. The group made their way to F Deck, ducking around corners and into hatchways, to avoid crewmen every now and then.  
  
The door to the timelock was sealed with a password. Mars linked the data link to the computer console, and managed to access the password. It was easy, since Sailor Dreius had it on file on the main menu screen.  
  
The door to the timelock slid open. A black haired woman in a cape, was standing in the timelock. She was brandishing a crystalline split bladed broadsword in both hands. She regarded the would-be time travelers with cold suspicion.  
  
"So _you're_ the ones who've been disrupting the timestream!" the woman demanded.  
  
  


***************

  
  
  
The senshi seem to have found hope, only to have it taken away again. Can they get to the timelock? Can they change history? Or will the mysterious woman with the sword, prevent it? These questions answered in Chapter 7, which is called: The Seven Impending Dooms.  



End file.
